mi amada Maid
by michelle-guzman
Summary: Akane necesita un empleo , Shindou la salva de un accidente y esta para agradecerle y ganar dinero decide trabajar en su mansion como Maid ya que tiene falta de personal, muchas cosas van a ocurrir , SHINDOUxAKANE! ,Advertencia: lemon.(casi todos mis fic contienen lemon e e , yo ser una perver XD si no estan preparados para lemon siguan la historia de abajo )PASEN Y LEAN!:D
1. accidente , voy a trabajar de Maid!

**_HOLA mis bellas lectoras preciosaaaas! MUACK .-les tira un beso.- las amo! por apoyarme siempre con mis lokos fics XD!._**

**_BUENO PRECIOSAAAAS HOY LES TENGO UNA DE MIS LOKAS CREACIONEEEEES! SHINDOUxAKANE!._**

**_Yami: hay otra vez...deja la estupidez._**

**_yo: TT3TT MALAAAAA!_**

**_Yami: por algo soy tu lado oscuro :3~~~_**

**_yo: cierto e_e...XDD_**

**_LEAANN!_**

* * *

era un dia comun ,en un momento comun , en una hora comun (jajajaj XD Okno e_e ) Yamana Akane , una linda chica de 16 años caminaba mientras miraba un periodico con cierta preocupación.

-...que hare...debo conseguir un empleo rapido!...mama no esta ni papa...y me gaste el dinero que tenia por los proximos dos meses en la reparacion de mi camara...ellos se enojaran si se enteran...-suspiraba Akane hasta que ella sin precaución cruzo una calle que a pesar de que no habia nadie cerca ,tenia el cemaforo en verde y un camion paso a alta velocidad , Akane miro el camion y del miedo no podia moverse.

-..."voy a morir aqui?.."-fue lo primero que penso hasta que.

- AKANE CUIDADO!.-dijo la voz de cierta persona que le movia el corazón a Akane , era Shindou , quien a toda velocidad se lanzo hacia Akane apartándola del camino , ambos rodaron y este se quedo encima de ella , Akane lo miraba muy sonrojada.

-..S-Shin...-sama...-susurro ella .

-estas bien Akane?!.-dijo preocupado Shindou y ella asintio.- NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!.- dijo el seriamente y Akane bajo la mirada.

-lo siento Shin-sama...-susurro ella , Shindou se quejo un poco , tenia un raspón en el codo y en la rodilla y le sangraba un poco Akane lo miraba preocupada.

-Shin-sama!...eso...estas bien?.- dijo ella preocupada y Shin sonrio como si nada.

-.n-no es nada no te preocupes .-Shindou se levanto y le dolio mas pero trato de no demostrarlo y Akane nego con la cabeza.

-si te duele...y es por mi culpa! dejame curarte!.- dijo ella decidida y Shindou al ver esa cara no podia decirle que no.

-de acuerdo...-asintio el y Akane lo ayudo a llegar a su casa (la se Shindou) una enooorme casa :3~ , una vez dentro la chica busco y encontro unas gasas, alcohol y otras cosas, Akane le aplicaba con tata delicadeza que Shindou ni sentía (y eso que debía dolerle mucho!), Shindou la miraba con una sonrisa y Akane sentía sus mejillas enrojecer por la miraba del chico m y se dio cuenta que casi no habia nadie en esa casa.

-donde estan las maids-san?.-pregunto Akane y Shindou suspiro.

-no lo se...la mayoria de ellas renunciaron por que tubieron problemas con mi padre...creo que solo quedan dos se ellas...esta casa es muy sola sin ellas...-dijo el bajando la mirada y Akane penso.

-sucede algo?.-pregunto Shindou al mirarla pensativa pero ella no le presto atención.

-YA SE!.-grito esta asustando a Shindou.

-q-que?..-

-yo...VOY A TRABAJAR COMO MAID AQUI!.- dijo ella sonriendo .

-O_O QUE!?-dijo este sorprendido y Akane ladeo la cabeza sonriendo. - es que necesito un trabajo y tu necesitas maids a si que trabajare aqui!.-dijo ella sonriendo.

-pero...por que necesitas trabajo?...-pregunto el y Akane se avergonzo y bajo la mirada.

-es que...g-gaste el dinero de mis padres indebidamente y debo reponerlo , ya que ellos se fueron de viaje por dos meses...-respondio ella tristemente y Shindou se sintio un poco mal.

-...de acuerdo...le consultare a mi padre a ver que opina...-dijo el aunque no muy convencido.

-gracias Shin-sama...debo irme ahora..-sonrio ella y se fue

* * *

al dia siguiente .

Akane llegaba al instituto mientras veia unas fotos (de Shindou XD) muy alegre.

-.!Akane!.- escucho la voz del chico que tanto pensaba , Shindou se acerco a ella corriendo y ella se sonrojo un poco.

-buenos dias Shin-sama.-sonrio ella y Shindou también .-buenos dias Akane...por cierto hable con mi padre y dijo que te daba el empleo ya que nos falsa personal de servicio...-dijo el y Akane dio una gran sonrisa.

a dios!,hoy empezare!.-dijo emocionada y Shindou sonrio.

* * *

Akane llego a casa de Shindou,una vez dentro una de las maids la recibio .

-ahh tu eres la nueva!.-dijo una de las chicas como de unos 20 años, tenia el cabello verde recojido y ojos amarillos, con el vestido de maid largo que llegaba hasta el tobillo.

-...s-si...es mi primer dia ...-dijo ella timidamente, unna vez dentro de la casa.

-.!mi nombre es Alba un gusto!.-sonrio ella amablemente.

-soy Yamana Akane.! es un placer.-saludo ella , y de las escaleras bajo Shindou .-quien es?..-pregunto el chico y sonrio al ver a Akane.

Akane!.-dijo el sonriendo

.- hola Shin-sama..-sonrio ella con unas florecillas al estilo anime.

-.!perdonen la interrupcion...pero el señor Shindou-sama quiere verla antes de empezar a trabajar.- dijo Alba y Akane se puso un poco nerviosa.

-_."voy a ver al papa de Shin-sama!..q-que nervios!.".-_Akane respiro ondo y asintio con la cabeza.

-vamos el señor Shindou-sama esta en su despacho ,la guiare.-dijo ella y fueron al despacho.

-sama la nueva empleada esta aqui.- dijo Alba tocando la puerta.

-..que pase...-se escucho una voz muy varonil y un poco atemorizante para Akane ,ella trago saliva y entro lentamente.

-..c-compermiso...-decia ella entrando al despacho , el papa de Shindou estaba sentado en una gran silla de escritorio con una enorme mesa llena de papeles (no dare descripcion fisica no vaya a ser que el papa de Shindou salga en el anime y sea distinto a como yo lo describo XD, lo dejo a su imaginacion!), tenia una mirada un poco seria.

...eres muy joven...-dijo este mirandola atentamente , Akane nerviosa hizo una reverencia.

-l-lo se! s-soy Yamana Akane!.-el papa de Shindou dio una media sonrisa.

-lo se, mi hijo me hablo de ti , eres su compañera de clases cierto? (creo XD)...parece que Takuto te tiene mucho aprecio...-eso hizo sonrojar a Akane.

-"S-Shin-sama me tiene aprecio? O/O..." ...y-yo...-tartamudeaba ella sonrojada

cierto , no crees que eres muy joven para trabajar?...-pregunto y Akane se enderezo

-...si...lo se...pero...necesito un trabajo...-respondió ella , el señor Shindou cerro los ojos y suspiro con las manos entrelazadas en forma de rezo.

-...no me des explicaciones... te concedo el empleo...-respondió el y Akane sonrió .

-muchisimas gracias!.-dijo haciendo otra reverencia.

-...ahora vete...empieza tus labores...-dijo el hombre revisando sus papeles.

-si!compermiso!.-dijo Akane saliendo de la habitacion y cerrando la puerta.

-...se parece tanto a ella...-susurro el señor Shindou.

* * *

-que bueno que seas mi compañera Akane-chan!.- sonrio Alba muy feliz y Akane sonrio tambien.

-gracias Alba-san ,...estoo...como empiezo?.-pregunto ella ladeando la cabeza.

-primro tienes que cambiarte...te voy a dar un uniforme vamos!.-sonrio ella casi arrastrando a Akane.

* * *

Shindou esperaba con un poco de angustia en su gran sofa.

...esto..S-Shin-sama!.- Shindou volteo y abrio de par en par sonrojado , Akane llevaba puesto un sexy uniforme de Maid ,cuya falda era lo bastante alta como para armirar los muslos de Akane (como el de la imagen que puse para este fic XD) , Shindou se habia quedado sin palabras con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-A-A-Akane! O/O .- tartamudeo Shindou , Akane intentaba bajarse un poco la falda pero no podia.

-...e-es...m-muy...corta...-susurro ella sonrojada y Alba los miro con picardia.

-."esto se pondra muuuuuy interesante jijijijiji"...lo siento Akane-san pero es el unico de tu talla...-dijo ella sonriendo.

-e-esta b-bien...v-voy a limpiar la cosina...p-permiso!.-dijo Akane sonrojada y se fue a la cosina.

-lo hiciste aproposito cierto?...-dijo Shindou sonrojado con el seño fruncido y Alba rio.

si lo siento Takuto-sama ,pero es que en verdad ya no hay mas vestidos para ella.-respondio .-conpermiso!-dijo Alkba llendose.

se si voy a resistir verla todos los dias...vestida asi...-suspiro este sonrojado.

-_quieres hacerle de todo cierto jajajaja y todos creen que eres muy sano.-_hablo su subconsciente

-TU CALLATE.-respondio en su mente.

-_ajajaja sabes que es cierto!...jajaj hay como me voy a divertir.-_rio su subconsciente.

* * *

_**como estubooo , yo creo que me salio aburrido -.-uu... ojala les haya gustado! voy a hacer la conti lo mas rapido que pueda!**_

_**NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS!**_


	2. lujuria despierta , corazon roto

_**PERDONEN LA TARDANZA , AQUI LES DEJO LA CONTII! **_

_**Advertencia: este capi tiene escena Lemon!  
**_

_**LEAN!.**_

* * *

Akane pasaba a toda prisa y se topo con sus amigas , Midori y Aoi.

-a donde vas con tanta prisa Akane-chan? .-pregunto la peliazul sonriendo .

-es que consegui un empleo y debo irme.-

-empelo! que haces tu tan joven y con un empleo!.-pregunto Midori alzando una de sus cejas.-ademas en que trabajas?.-

-...es una larga historia...-

-tenemos tooodo el tiempo del mundo.- Akane suspiro y les contó lo sucedido.

despues de unos minutos.

-ESTAS TRABAJANDO DE MAID PARA SHINDOU?! O_O!...-gritaron sorprendidas y Akane las callo tapandoles la boca.

-SHHH! por favor no digan nada!...-suplico ella .

-pero Akane , se que te gusta Shindou pero esto es demasiado!

-n-no es s-solo por que lo quiera...e-es que me gaste el dinero de todo el mes en mi cámara y si mis padres se enteran se enfadaran mucho...-contesto tristemente , Midori suspiro frustrada racandose un poco la cabeza.

-dios esta chica...si alguien mas se enterase de esto habria muchos malentendidos...-dijo la peliroja y Aoi asintió dándole la razón.

-...es cierto Akane-chan ,debes mantener cuidado...-Akane bajo la cabeza.

-lo se, pero...la verdad...me gusta ese trabajo , tengo mi sueldo , y puedo estar cerca de Shin-sama..-respondió esto ultimo con un tierno sonrojo.

-jajaja no aprendes eh...bueno debo irme le dije a mi madre que le haria un encargo adios .-y se fue Midori y Aoi tambien

-...Shin-sama..-susurro Akane sonriendo.

Akane llego a la mansion Shindou y Alba la recibio.

-Akane-chan por que llegas tan retrasada?!-la regaño Alba un poco molesta, y Akane hizo una reverencia.

-perdoname Alba-san es que me distraje .- se disculpo ella , y Alba sonrio y se le prendió el foco de la picarda.

-jejejeje...-rio ella cosa que a Akane le sorprendió .-sucede algo Alba-san?..-pregunto inocentemente y Alba nego con una sonrisa interna.

!.-Akane se sonrojo al escuchar la voz de su amado Shindou que bajaba con su habitual rota de vestir pero se sorprendio al ver que Kirino bajaba junto a el.

-oh Akane hola .- sonrio Kirino saludandola y ella también sonrió.

Kirino-kun.- saludo ella con un poco de nervios .

-que haces aqui , visitas a Shindou ? o es que ya sois pareja? .- pregunto bromeando Kirino cosa que hizo sonrojar a los dos , a Akane y a Shindou.

-K-KIRINO! no bromees asi.- regaño Shindou con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas cosa que Kirino no pudo evitar reir al verlo asi.

-jajajajaja lo siento ...debo irme , adios .- y el pelirrosa se fue. Shindou suspiro mas tranquilo y volteo a ver a Akane.

-...por cierto Akane...por que llegaste tarde?...-pregunto el un poco interesado y Akane bajo la mirada un poco sonrojada ya que este la miraba fijamente.

- l-lo siento...e-es que...Aoi-chan y Midori-chan me distrajeron...no volvera a pasar .- se disculpo ella de una forma tan inocente que el corazon de Shindou empezo a palpitar con fuerza.

-.n-no e-esta bien...no hay problema...-sonrio el y ALba los miro con picardia.

-._"es la oportunidad perfecta!"_...Akane-chan ya que tus padres no estaran durante los proximos dos meses , como eres una de las de servicio, por que no se queda aqui en una de las habitaciones de Maid , y asi no llegarias atrasada .- sujirio Alba con su segunda intencion (pervert XD) , Shindou abrio los ojos de par en par.

-..".A-Akane...v-viviendo en mi casa O/O..."..A-Alba..- Akane penso un poco y bajo la mirada.

-Alba-san no puedo si Shin-sama no lo quiere asi , ademas no me sentiría bien si el no esta de acuerdo...-contesto ella tristemente , Shindou la miro.

-nunca me sentiria mal de que estuvieras en mi casa!.-dijo el y Akane lo miro con un sonrojo y este se callo volteando un poco sonrojado al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Akane..q-quedate..s-si quieres...-decia Shindou sin mirarla para no mostrar su sonrojo , Akane sonrió ampliamente.

-gracias Shin-sama!.- y Alba sonrio victoriosa.

-_"SI!" ._..Akane-chan vamos te mostrare las habitaciones de servicio .- dijo llevándosela , Shindou se sento de golpe al sofa aun con el sonrojo en su rostro.

-...si tenerla como maid me pone asi...ahora vivir con ella...O/O! /! .-este se puso muy rojo y sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos y sentimientos .- calmate Takuto!.- se dijo asi mismo tratando de reponer su postura habitual . Alba la llevo a su habitacion , Akane penso que era hora de cambiarse ya que habia anochesido , Alba se habia ido a su casa con el pretesto de que sus hermanas la necesitaban , y el señor Takuto se fue para sus reuniones ejecutivas , ellos se habian quedados solos.

Shindou fue a la habitacion de Akane ya que se le habia quedado un liston que pertenecia al traje de Maid.

-.!Akane se te quedo est- . Este abrio la puerta ya que estaba entreabierta , este se quedo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y muy sonrojado cuando vio que kane estaba completamente Desnuda y mojada , con su cabello suelto y ondulado, la razon , recien se habia acabado de duchar. Akane estaba tan avergonzada que se tapo , Shindou sin decir nada entro al cuarto y cerro la puerta con seguro. Akane estaba sorprendida de la accion de Shindou.

-...S-Shin-sama!...-Akane se intentaba tapar , Shindou la tomo de la mano y la atrajo hacia el , causando que la toalla se cayera.

-...Akane...eres hermosa...-dijo Shindou nublado completamente por sus deseos mas profundos , Akane se sonrojo mas y lo miro a los ojos con su corazon latiendo a mil , Shindou paso su mano en el rostro de Akane y se fue acercando lentamente hasta juntar sus labios.

Akane estaba impactada , no podia creer que el chico del cual ella tanto estaba enamorada , estaba hay besandola,

por Otro Lado Shindou no podia creer que tubo el valor para besarla , pero verla como dios la trajo al mundo lo volvio loco.

el Beso se hizo mas y mas intenso , Shindou acaricio la espalda de Akane eh hizo que ella se estremeciera y gimiera.

-...S-Shin...Sama...- intentaba hablar pero los labios de Shindou la callaban , poco a poco se fue dejando llevar , entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello de el .

Ellos dieron unos pasos y Akane cayo a la cama con Shindou encima de ella sin dejar de besarse , Akane retiro la camisa de Shindou ( mi dios *O* ) suavemente , luego el pantalon , y luego los boxers ( aw */* )

-...Akane...-susurro Shindou mordiendo el cuello de la chica con suavidad-. ahh...- a lo que ella gimio , este empezo a penetrarla suavemente y ella gimio de dolor.

S-Shin-sama .- gimio ella arañando la espalda de Shindou cosa que hizo que este gimiera , Shindou movia sus caderas con suavidad pero haciendo presion ,Akane gemia de dolor , pero dejo de sentirlo para sentir placer , Shindou tomo un pecho de Akane y empezo a lamerle el pezon haciendo que gimiera mas fuerte en sincronizacion con las embestidas.

..S-Shin-sama...- gemia sin control ella .

-...ahhhhh , Akane .- gemia el tomandola de las caderas fuertemente aumentando mas la velocidad.

-.!AHH, Akane!.- gimio Shindou llegando al climax al mismo tiempo de Akane.

Shindou reacciono volviendo en si estaba sorprendido de si mismo , jamas se imagino que perderia su virginidad con Akane. por otro lado Akane , se sentia mal consiga misma , ella queria estar con Shindou , pero no de esa manera, ella pesaba que si el señor Shindou se enteraba la hecharia por regalada , aunque realmente Shindou fue el que empezo todo , ella se sentia como una chica facil .

-...eh Akane!.- dijo Shindou al

ver que Akane derramo unas lagrimas mientras se cubria con una sabana.

lo siento yo , no se que me paso , fue un error , no quise lastimarte .- se disculpo el , que fue lo que mas le dolio a Akane , Shindou tomo su ropa y se vistio , Akane se levanto y se puso su ropa normal.

-...ya veo...-dijo Akane con una mirada vacia , Shindou la miro sorprendido..-Akane...-

-...a si que para ti tomar mi virginidad es un estupido error .- dijo Akane con unas lagrimas en sus ojos , pero sus ojos no tenian brillo , habia oscuridad en ellos , oscuridad , dolor , triztesa , soledad...

! no quise decir eso-. pero no pudo continuar por que Akane salio corriendo de la habitacion y de la mansion Shindou.

-. AHH! MALDICION! .- maldijo Shindou golpeando la pared.

-."QUE HICE?! por que le hice el amor!? nisiquiera tenia experiencia con nadie , y nunca lo habia hecho ni eh pensado en eso , entonces por que actue asi?!"- se repelaba asi mismo enojado

-."_jajaja no lo disfrutasre?_ "-. hablo su subconsiente .

hiciste esto?! .- reclamo el .- _" jajaja claro que no! , eso lo hizo Lujiria ".- _ y Shindou se sorprendio.

-Lujiria!?- pregunto confuso.- "_si , tu Lujuria interior , deseo carnal bla bla bla ya sabes , Lujuria nunca se habia presentado antes , nisiquiera con esa Okatsu , ni una sola vez , ja pero Akane , uff con una mirada hizo que Lujuria perdiera el control jajaja " .- _se Burlo , y Shindou se sorprendio.

-...pero todo eso , tu , todo lo demas...-

-._" asi es...todos nosotros somos una parte de ti mismo...si Lujuria actuo asi...es por que algo sientes por esa chica y sabes no solo Lujuria actuo en ese momento..."...-_ Shindou alzo una ceja .- quien?! .- pregunto.

-..."_amor tambien lo hizo , pero mas fue Lujuria , Amor se hizo presente por unos_ _momentos".-_

...eso quiere decir...que yo...me estoy enamorando de Akane? .- dijo pero dolido , le dolia el corazon, el se toco el pecho con fuerza.

-."duele...por que me duele tanto?...Akane..."...-

* * *

Akane llego a su casa , se encerro en su habitacion y se hecho a llorar a su cama.

QUE? , POR QUE ME PASA ESTO A MI?!.-gritaba con fuerza sacando todo ese dolor en llanto.

-...primero, el se enamora de esa Okatsu , ahora el me hace suya y para el no significa absolutamente nada! CASO ME ODIA?.- gritaba Akane llorando (Shindou estaba saliendo con Okatsu -.-*)

Akane , no mas lagrimas!.- se dijo asi misma levantandose de golpe.

a ser la mejor Maid! y no me va a importar lo que haya sucedido entre ,Shin-sam- digo! Shindou Takuto y yo , -dijo decidida.

-. empezare desde ahora!.- declaro ella con desicion

* * *

_**ahh Akane esta enojada Q_Q me dolio escribir esa pelea TT-TT pero no se Alteren! todo se solucionara !**_

_**Alba: ja yo me encargare de eso...-sonrie.-**_

_**yo: TE LO ENCARGO!.-**_

_**NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS!**_


End file.
